


Family Matters

by ScaldLemon



Category: SuperMega Show, supermega
Genre: Angst, Broken nose, Catholic School, Cheating, Cliche, F/M, Gay Panic, High School AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Religious Guilt, Repressed Feelings, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, argumentative ryan, bi Ryan, head cheerleader sam, matt is super horny, quarterback ryan, ryan puts the stud in bible study, shy matt, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaldLemon/pseuds/ScaldLemon
Summary: Ryan and Samantha were the poster child for high school romance, which made Samantha's brother Matt sick. Until he starts wishing he was her.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, Ryan Magee/Samantha Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fic since my twenty one pilots days... so please don't laugh.
> 
> But while in quarantine I was reminded of a lot of ideas that I have for some fics. Hopefully, I can stick with this one, and someone will read it cause I never posted on AO3 before. 
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone is healthy :))

Huffing out a sigh, Ryan took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it to the dusty floor of his school's abandoned fourth floor. A spot frequently visited by Ryan when he needed to blow off steam, or graffiti shitty art onto various old antiques and desks that were left to be eaten by termites years before he trekked up there. The eerie nature of the place scared away most kids from escaping up there during school hours, and Ryan enjoyed that fact. 

The school’s bell was barely noticeable from up there, making Ryan lose track of time that much easier. His brown dress shoes scratched the cigarette butt out on the floor, then made their way down the thin spiral staircase. He did not mean to completely disregard the 8th period’s mass today, he felt bad enough that on Sunday he fought with his stepmother over altar-serving. A fight that he did not win and that was still pretty raw five days later. Ryan knew he would not have been counted in the pews, that if he missed another mass he would be required to do community service or worse getting benched from his upcoming football games; these were worries that didn’t seem so important as the heavy door to the stairway was flying towards him. 

“Shit!”, Ryan quickly groaned out when the door collided with his nose, in an attempt to reach for his face he felt warm droplets on his palm. 

Yellow light poured into the small space as the door slowly rolled open to reveal the one who caused this. Ryan stumbled a bit before falling back on the stairs, the world beginning to spin around him. An image of a fist meeting Ryan's face played out in his head, he flinched in distress at the sudden recall of one past fight. 

“Huh?” The other voice sounded confused as to what they had just done.

“Aghh!” Ryan tried his hardest to stop the blood flow from his nose with his sweater sleeve, but pinching and adding pressure felt like molten lava on his face. 

“Oh jeez, uh.” The voice began to stammer not knowing what to do. 

Once the words of the other made it through to Ryan’s ears, he recognized the high pitched voice of Matt Watson. His girlfriend's brother. A lanky, awkward junior that seemed nice enough. Ryan didn’t know Matt well enough to decide if he liked him or not, but at this moment he wasn’t too keen about him.

“Ryan? Oh ah I didn’t m-mean to, I thought this was Father Tom’s office.” Matt continuously apologized as sincerely as he could manage, for frankly Ryan intimidated him, and knowing Ryan was close with his sister, Matt feared any backlash from her either. 

Ryan tried to regain his composure, realizing his pathetic stance with his hand in his face huddled over. Groaning he felt like he was in a rocking boat, when standing up his legs were wobbly. With all his strength he raced out the doorway landing a hard shove to Matt's chest with the hand that wasn’t being used as a splint. Matt landed back against the wall, only his backpack to support him. One blink Ryan was gone, dashing wildly through the crowded hallway embarrassed with a bloody mess on his face. He wanted to ignore the strange stares he was given, and the useless yelps from Matt trying to catch up behind him but it seemed as if the world's volume was pushed to the max. Ryan hated the attention that was being thrown at him in that moment and immediately felt better when entering the bathroom. 

Ryan slowly unfolded his hand away from his face as he bent over a sink, the bright red blood left stains from his sleeve up into his nails. A second slam of the bathroom door followed after Ryans. 

“Ryan? Are you okay?” Matt searched Ryan for an answer.

“You would be the last person I would expect to break my nose.” Ryan let out a low chuckle while staring at the tip of his nose leaking blood into the drain. Matt was stunned at Ryan's response but relieved that he didn’t receive the same treatment that he gave Ryan.

“Ha, yeah right.” Matt released a breath that he had been holding, trying hard to release some tension. “You think it is broken?”

“Well, look at it. You think it's supposed to turn that way? You opened that door like a fucking ape.” Ryan spits out looking directly towards Matt with a smirk, just as blood made its way down to his chin. Matt was taken aback at the retort, at Ryan’s ever-changing expression, and was slowly becoming sick at the sight of blood. He tried to come up with a witty response back, to meet Ryan’s tone but he was interrupted by the second bell that told the boys that they were late to their next class. So Matt was left open-mouthed. 

Ryan winced at the sudden ringing and after it was done scrambling his brain he shot at Matt, “Saved by the bell Watson.” And went back to cleaning himself up.

Matt felt like he needed to do more, but he knew there was not much else he could say or do to make this situation better and to save himself from any more scoldings he needed to leave as soon as possible. Matt hoped Ryan would not make this into a big deal, and for the rest of the day Matt found himself more distracted than normal thinking back to last school year when Samantha brought him home. Of course Matt had known who he was being the school’s strongest quarterback, but never knew his character before being with Sam. They had shared a respect, a distance no matter; nothing more than acquaintances. When Ryan would stay over at their house, Matt kept to himself and felt awkward ever leaving his room; he really didn’t understand why he was so uncomfortable around him. Maybe it was the way Ryan treated him like a little brother, though their age difference wasn’t significant, Matt was definitely still a child in Ryan’s eyes. Or maybe Matt would never fill the ‘overprotective brother’ roll for Sam against any boyfriend she will have; yes Matt was a year younger than the both of them, however, he often thought of saving the day and standing up for his sister if ever needed. But Matt wasn’t that guy, frankly he never really had the courage to stand up for anyone even himself. 

A buzzing from Matt’s pocket cut his wandering mind short of its retelling, he quickly clicked his phone's off button to cancel the call, but to no avail, the person on the other end began to send texts back to back. Scrambling, Matt pulled the device out and read each text from Sam, 

what happened ? 

matt 

matt

matt

respond 

why is ryan hurt, he’s being weird saying he saw you today

meet me at the car right after school 

ok??

Matt did not risk typing back in fear that his history teacher would notice him and waited impatiently for the ending bell to go off. 

~

“Ryan! If you’re hurt we need to get it checked or it can get worse and you won’t be able to play this season.” Samantha clutched the set of keys tangled in her hand.

“Exactly! If we find out I have a concussion, they’ll treat me like a vegetable and I’d never play!” Ryan stands across from her with one hand on the passenger door and one hand rubbing his forehead, clearly getting fed up with the back and forth.

From Matt’s point of view across the street just exiting the school, the two looked like an old married couple fighting over something unimportant. Ryan and Sam are the classic high school duo consisting of a football star and a head cheerleader who was always featured in the yearbooks. Though Matt found it cheesy and vomit-inducing that his sister was a part of a big cliché, the whole school thought otherwise. Though he was thankful Ryan was always good to Sam, treated her right even with his thick temper. Matt found it amusing when Ryan would sneak into their house at night, often meeting him face to face at early hours only for him to disregard Matt and shuffle to Sam's room. He found it amusing when his father would question Ryan’s style, thinking smoking was a thing of the past, thinking ripped jeans were tacky, and claiming his music taste was ‘antichrist’. He had to admit Ryan wasn’t the typical Catholic high school student, who was straight and narrow in every way possible. Maybe that's why Sam liked him so much, Matt thought while crossing the street.

Matt only made eye contact with Ryan for mere seconds, though it was enough time to notice the slight bruise forming under his right eye spreading from the gash in his nose. At the sight of Matt approaching, Ryan forced himself into the passenger's seat, and with a slam of the car door, Sam’s 2009 Honda Accord rocked with fury. Sam spun around towards Matt and let out a heavy sigh.

“We are going to the urgent care place to check on him, come to explain what happened and if you want a ride home.” Sam tapped her keys on the window to refer to Ryan, her face wasn’t angry but overwhelmed and worried. Matt didn’t want to cause any more pain today, so he silently slipped into the car. September air left the car’s atmosphere rather cold, and to Matt almost hard to breathe, whether it was the insurmountable tension between the three teens or just anxiety. Sam before leaving the spot, handed her phone to Ryan who was awkwardly bent over in his seat, as an offer to control the aux. He reluctantly accepted the phone, and soon after a slow alternative song bumped through the car. 

Ryan tried to ignore the dull thumping that was filling his head, and the sharp pain at his nose, while he filled out consent forms to be seen by a doctor. He felt exposed when he sat down at the parchment-lined chair in the office like he was about to be operated on by Sam and Matt. Going to a doctor was a good idea, obviously, he knew that, but that didn’t stop him from pouting the entire time.

“Mr. Magee,” The doctor bursted in with a goofy smile, but the smile was soon wiped off when she saw Ryan’s face. “Oh, well this doesn’t look good does it.” Ryan shot Sam a quick look of terror while forcing out a laugh. Immediately after, a gloved hand experimentally held Ryan’s jaw then spun his head left to right and up and down to get a better look at Matt’s handiwork on the boy’s face. A pit was felt in his stomach, worried that the doctor could practically see his concussed brain through his eyes. 

“So, who wants to tell me what happened here?” The doctor joked dryly, as she walked over to the counter pulling out an arsenal of cotton, and alcohol. 

There was a silence between the group, all separately wondering who is gonna speak up first.

“Well?”

Sam then roughly elbowed her brother standing next to her and loudly cleared her throat. All eyes in the room fell to Matt as he let out a small “Ow,”

“Um, so today at school I was opening a door and it was pretty stuck so I had to kinda put my weight into it,” Matt’s voice quivered and stopped when Ryan snickered at the fact that he couldn’t get the door open. “No, go on,” Ryan said patronizingly. 

“And when it opened it hit Ryan. It was an accident though, and he seemed pretty out of it after it hit him.” Matt told truthfully, knowing the truth might ruin Ryan's high school football career. He remembered when Sam got concussions herself from cheerleading stunts and knew they can be very bad if left unnoticed.

Ryan scoffed at Matt, “It was just surprising, I wasn’t out of it,” he emphasized the last words with air quotes, visibly getting more upset feeling like they were all against him. Unknowingly while Ryan was jabbing at Matt the doctor placed an alcohol-filled wipe on Ryans wound; it sent a sharp pain through him, and left him wincing and cursing. 

“Sorry we have to clean it before going any further,” The doctor apologized, implying they weren’t anywhere close to being done. “You said he seemed out of it,” the doctor looked to Matt for reassurance, “Yeah and he was stumbling a little.” Which earned a mocking from Ryan and an inquisitive nod from the doctor.

“With that I am going to say that you do have a slight concussion, it’s better to assume you do. And based on broken noses I have seen like yours.” 

“It's broken?” Sam huffed out.

“Most definitely, but it is pretty simple to fix. It would just take a few weeks for it to heal, as well as a concussion.” 

“How many weeks?” Ryan asked, trying to push down any anger being built up by white-knuckling the padded seat. Of course he knew Matt didn’t mean for this to happen, but worry ate away at him since homecoming was right around the corner. 

“If you’re diligent about resting, no sports, exerting yourself, caffeine, basic common sense things, you should be alright for at least two weeks. Then get checked out again to make sure.” The doctor informed the group, before getting to work with Ryan’s crooked nose.


	2. Sore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait, still trying to find my voice a bit. I am working through a whole bunch of directions this story can go, and more chapters are coming down the pipe.
> 
> Question,,,  
> Would you guys be “off-put” by some smut between ryan and sam? There will be elements of it in the story soon and to not make anyone feel weird about it, I could put a little warning before and after. I would love your feedback :)

Ryan was glad he had been pumped full of painkillers before his nose was put back together, though they helped him cope with the pain they had given him an unexpected high. That somewhat eased his unresolved anger with Matt, who couldn’t stay in the doctor's office during the procedure, who cringed and laughed at the curved silver splint that now occupied Ryan’s face when he walked out from the office. Oblivious to his new dazed body, Ryan crept his way up to Matt and made it a point to get up in his face, even though Matt had a height advantage over him. Ryan then lifted his hand, and to Matt’s horror, he flinched away thinking Ryan was about to knock him out. But he only playfully gripped Matt’s cheek, as a wife would in an old black and white film. 

“How bad is it Doc?” Ryan faked a face of worry and an accent, hoping to get under Matt’s skin with the stupid joke. Matt quickly shot down Ryan’s bluffing with a shit-eating grin and said “Hmm I guess I could have made it worse.”

“I bet you wish-” Ryan’s comeback was cut short when Sam stepped in between the two passively fighting. “Yep, you two are done,” Sam desperately looked up to the nurses and doctors who patched Ryan up and thanked them again for taking his insurance, then practically dragged the boys out with her.

“Ryan, he said he was sorry. Quit it.” Sam tried talking some sense into her doped boyfriend, giggling while she did it.

“Just trying to put the little guy in his place!” Ryan shouted, then threw his hand up into Matt’s blonde dyed hair and shook his fingers through the strands to tussle it up. Their school had been furious with Matt when he showed up the first day of classes with the dyed hair, it was the only thing Matt had ever been written up for. Samantha often told him to not change it, as a peaceful protest for individuality. Matt didn’t expect the sudden man-handling from Ryan, so he let out a mortifying squeal as the older teen wrapped his free arm around Matt’s slender shoulders and pinned the boy’s head to his chest to ruffle the hair better. Matt tried to slip away, but failed and knew that with such strong arms Ryan was the only hope for their school’s football team so he better be cured soon.

“Gosh, you’re so weird!” Sam broke the two up once more. “Ryan, you are hurt. Relax now.” But all she got in response was giggles and his arm around her waist. They walked ahead of Matt to the car and Matt secretly thanked God they didn’t notice his reddened face. Not that Matt enjoyed Ryan grabbing him like a rag doll, but just from the strain of it all; at least that’s what Matt’s subconscious told him. Matt’s subconscious made up a lot of excuses for his other suggestive thoughts that would float through his head. Matt was a lot more conservative when it came to his emotions and desires than most teenagers his age, never delving deeper than those fleeting thoughts. Often because Matt would instantly feel ashamed, possibly because many of those thoughts he had would get him kicked out of the house for sure. Promptly Matt returned to normal, he brushed his hair with his fingers, readjusted his glasses, and straightened his collar that stuck out over his school-issued sweater before running to catch up. 

~

They made it home before dinner, which Matt kinda dreaded. As stupid as it may sound, when they had guests over his parents would not allow TV at the table, so Matt would be forced to either speak for the time being or awkwardly sit there, there was no in-between. 

After Matt slipped his shoes off, Sam pulled him to the side and asked “Could you go grab Ryan a clean shirt please?”

“Huh, why?”

“Look there's blood all over his.” Sam grabbed Ryan’s sleeve to emphasize the mess that was made. Ryan didn’t even notice her tugging on his sweater, he was preoccupied staring at family photos that were plastered on the walls that he has already seen many times before. As Matt made his way up to his room he heard Ryan mumble something about how cute Sam was as a baby and follow it up with ‘what happened?’. He smiled to himself at the dumb joke.

Matt ransacked his dresser looking for something for Ryan to wear, something big enough and something that he wouldn’t get made fun of for having. He found it pretty stupid that most of the shirts he owned were either striped or sporting a band logo. Through his hunt, Matt came across an old journal he had finished; intrigued by what his past self had to say, he flicked it onto his desk to read later. 

Knock Knock

Matt almost jumped out of his skin when he turned around to see Ryan shirtless in his doorway swinging his sweater around his hand, looking still delirious from the drugs. Matt’s heart skipped a beat as he quickly took in Ryan’s fit figure, how nonchalant he was standing there staring at different aspects of his room. Matt ran his eyes over his chest at the dusting of hair trailing down over his stomach to it then disappearing behind his belt. 

“Found anything for me yet?” Ryan scoffed from his post in the doorway, feeling confident at Matt’s wandering gaze. 

Matt had to pry his eyes off Ryan to grab an article of clothing before he had to look at him for any longer. He pulled out a black South Carolina t-shirt that had been stretched out over the years and didn’t fit right anymore. Extending his arm to give the shirt to him, Ryan made his way deeper into Matt’s room but instead of grabbing the shirt, he started reaching for the journal on his desk. 

“No, don't touch that!” Matt said in a state of fear and shock, knowing he kept it buried in his drawers for a reason.

“Shit, sorry. Just curious.” Ryan spoke out with his hands up slightly in defeat and accepted the shirt. Matt watched him awkwardly slide the shirt on being a bit uncoordinated, though glad he wouldn’t be hypnotized by him anymore. Ryan patted his shoulder while giving him a wink as a ‘thank you’ before heading out of the bedroom. Matt didn’t fully understand the gesture, and what it meant that Ryan of all people would do that to him. Though Ryan was rather anti-social, when he opened up he was always the loudest in the room, always cracking jokes and not afraid of making a fool of himself. So Matt brushed the boy’s outlandish actions as nothing more than a bit.

In Ryan’s swirling mind, he had given Matt unspoken forgiveness for the accident. However, he still wasn’t happy that his football season could be taken from him. He wished Matt didn’t tell the doctor that he “was out of it” because there was no way he would step foot on the field with a head injury. Ryan wanted a little payback and he would be lying if he didn’t enjoy messing with Matt. Like what he was doing right now at the dinner table by milking the broken nose and getting laughs from around the table.

“Have you told your family what happened? Tell them you are okay, Ryan.” Ann worriedly broke up the family’s fit of laughs, not wanting the boy to keep an injury like this from them when being away from home. Sam nodded her head while looking to him for the answer, rubbing circles on his back understanding that they must be concerned why he hasn’t been talking to them the whole week. He often spent nights with the Watson’s when his own home would get overwhelming, and since Sam was his rock. It was almost as if God planned for them to be together as if he created Sam from Ryan’s rib. They kept the other sane and happy like neither of them have ever felt; the summer before their senior year was spent on the beaches of Charleston exploring what it was like to be young in love. 

Ryan felt embarrassed at that moment knowing he might have to explain to all of them why he did not like spending time with his step-mother back home. Why he didn’t like talking through his problems with her, so instead of delving into it, Ryan just shrugged and shook his head as a disconcerting ‘no’. 

“I guess I’ll let them know after dinner.” He gave a small smile to the rest of the family looking up from his plate knowing that they did all look out for him. As his night went on with them, Sam tried hard to keep him away from all technology saying how ‘blue light’ from the screens would make his concussion worse. Sam couldn’t help herself from playing doctor with Ryan, she wanted him to be healthy. Not only healthy but confident in his playing considering it was his senior year and dreamt of earning a scholarship. The scholarship was waiting for Ryan to grab ever since he began playing with his father as a child, head-strong and excited to play. It was honestly his only hope for a college career, his only dream for the future. Ryan’s family often reminded him of that. 

In an effort to distract Ryan from sitting on his phone all night, Sam placed textbooks on the coffee table in front of him lying on the couch. Noticing the time she then ran to put on her cheer uniform for her try-outs.

“I’m heading off to cheer, could you start our history project, please? I’m gonna be too tired to do it when I get back.” Sam whispered over Ryan peaking at the video game Matt was playing on the TV. He turned his head to look her up and down, grinning at her all dressed up and watching her curled brown hair held back with a bow fall around his face. 

“You’re so adorable,” Ryan spoke softly that it was almost to himself. Bashful, Sam placed a kiss to his lips smiling, he then lifted his hands to rest on her waist. When they broke apart Ryan wished her good luck with a squeeze of his hands on her glittering skirt.

Matt ignored the display on the other side of the couch, too busy battling a boss to look away from the screen and shouted out “Good luck!” when Sam exited the house. Matt’s thumbs slid frantically over the controller, obviously struggling at the game. To Ryan’s amusement, Matt’s arms shook from the effort when unexpectedly he shot up and stole the controller from him after noticing what a hard time the boy was having. 

“Hey! Didn’t Sam say no screens?” Matt attempted to grab it back from him, flailing his arms over Ryan’s.

“You fucking suck dude!” Ryan giggled loudly, beginning to engage with the pixelated enemy and pulling his arms far from Matt’s reach. He kept protesting as Ryan suddenly kicked him back down into the couch with his foot on his chest, which earned him a loud screech. Matt was a little stunned at the roughhousing and was surprised at how easily he was thrown by him. Ryan having beat the boss before on his console at home, he parried each attack easily and soon the tense music ended when the fight was over.

“How’d you do that?” Matt questioned Ryan who began sinking back into the cushions, his head making him regret the effort with violent pounds that echoed back and forth from ear to ear. Ryan didn’t reply, reaching up to adjust the splint on his face hoping that would ease some pain. He came to the conclusion that the painkillers were wearing off and that it will be a long night of torment.

Matt dumbly watched Ryan’s face curl up in pain from across the couch, watching his own shirt rise up and down over the other boy’s chest with the deep breaths he took. A pang of guilt surged through Matt that felt like ice, and he couldn’t help his ramblings.

“I want to apologize again for what happened today, I really didn’t mean to.” He went on, truly looking for something that will make him feel better about the accident. 

“I’ll forgive you when you bring me some Tylenol.” Ryan lazily faced his palm up, as to receive it. His demeanor was hard to read, not just to Matt but to everyone who knew him. Sarcasm was delivered flatly, jokes toed the edge of too far, and anger always seemed to weigh on his mind through his quick changes in moods. So this order from him, made Matt rather uneasy; nevertheless, he ran to get him the bottle, and once doing so Ryan barked another order. 

“Oh, and could you help us do that project? I can’t do any more thinking for today.” Ryan pouted out his lip and gave Matt puppy dog eyes.

~

“So,” Matt was easily persuaded into working on the homework, and he tried to fill the awkward silence as he sat at the coffee table in front of Ryan dozing off. 

“What were you doing in that attic today? I’ve never been in that part of the building before.” His words seemed to rush out of his mouth, nervous of the answer but genuinely curious. The school was a winding mess of brick and wood, decorated with stained glass that created wispy shapes of color over the walls on a sunny day. It was as creepy as you can imagine and large enough to get lost through, and the fourth floor wasn’t touched and lay still until Ryan would visit. 

“It’s more than just an attic, they must have held classes there back in the day cause there’s a bunch of desks and shit.” Ryan didn’t look down from the cushions, too comfortable to move his aching head and to bother answering Matt’s real question. Hesitant to disclose his spot in fear that it would soon become filled with teenagers disturbing the peace.

“Seems cool,” Matt responded, wishing he got more out of him but starting to wonder if Ryan would take Sam up there. He grew worried and embarrassed that he might have been asking about a space where the two of them would fool around at. 

“Yeah, it’s just a nice place to chill. But I would get mauled if someone caught me.” Ryan chuckled out, looking down to face Matt who smiled brightly back at him.

“I could take you up there if you want.” Matt’s face was turned blank, mulling it over, not wanting to say yes or no to Ryan’s offer. He instantly thought of how uncomfortable he would get by being alone with Ryan again, he started deciding whether this was serious or a ruse to get pay-back. 

“You wouldn’t slam that door on me if I go, would you?” Matt asked only half-joking, wondering why he would be worthy enough to hang out with in the first place. Being with Ryan almost seemed like a chore like eggshells lined the floor he walked on and one wrong step could spark a revolt. He didn’t know how Sam put up with it, or if Ryan even acted like that around her; he guessed there was more to Ryan's personality that Matt never knew was there. 

“I don’t know, maybe?” Ryan shrugged, though knowing the answer is no. Matt resembled Sam, and if Ryan were to hurt him in the same manner it would be as if he was hurting her.

He kept eye contact with the boy after their bickering, and Matt’s face seemed to morph into her’s, to which Ryan found it hard to look away from. Ryan pictured God clicking copy and paste when making the siblings they looked so much alike. The gaze they held was longer than expected, as Ryan faded into his thoughts forgetting about the task at hand. Matt grew nervous under Ryan’s eyes, not knowing how to bring him back to the room. So instead of saying anything, he turned back around to the workload in front of him. He knew Ryan was using him as a little butler tonight but wasn’t phased by it, thinking of it as another way to repay him.


End file.
